


Journey to Surrender

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim really liked the feeling when Blair took control once before...is he willing to surrender totally to his lover?<br/>Sequel to A Tandem Effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to Surrender

WARNING: Major Red Alert! NC-17 for graphic descriptions of sex between two consenting adult men. Includes light bondage (handcuffs) and spanking. If this bothers you, stop reading now and hit the delete button. Also includes language that some may find offensive. No one under 18 permitted. 

DISCLAIMER: Pet Fly Productions and UPN own the rights to everything, except our twisted little fantasies. Those they probably wouldn't claim. 

Note: I had help with this one! I wasn't sure about doing this right, and neither was Jan, but I think we figured it out...(g). I think it turned out pretty good, so we must have done something right. This will be the 4th and final chapter to the Sex Anywhere We Can Manage It series. I've abused the boys enough for one short weekend, don't you think? Anyway, copyright to the story belongs to me and Jan; however, feel free to pass it around, etc. so long as you keep the headers on it. As always, comments, etc. are warmly welcomed and much appreciated. Thanks. 

## Journey to Surrender

by Kim Gasper and Jan (of "Jan and June")  
Copyright March 16, 1997  


Blair woke to feather light kisses being brushed across his lips, cheeks and throat. He opened his eyes, instinctively rolling toward the source of the kisses. "Morning, lover." 

Jim pulled away slightly and smiled at him, gently brushing the curls out of his eyes. "Morning to you, Chief. Sleep okay? How's the burn?" 

Blair flexed his shoulders gently. "A little tender, but not bad. Doesn't hurt...just a little touchy. Oh!" He drew his breath in with a gasp as Jim ran a gentle hand down his arm and side. 

"Did that hurt?" Clear blue eyes stared into his anxiously. 

"No..." Blair took a deep breath as Jim pressed closer to him, and he felt the other man's hard cock against him. Blair lowered his voice to a near whisper. "Make love to me, Jim." He twined his fingers with Jim's, and raised his mouth for Jim's kiss. 

"Oh, baby..." Jim breathed the words against Blair's lips, then pressed his mouth against Blair's. He felt that mouth soften and open under his, inviting him in, teasing him. 

They pressed together, gently devouring each other with kiss after kiss while their hands roamed freely. Jim stroked his hard cock against Blair's, and felt the younger man shiver at the sensation. Jim's hands were soft and gentle, and everywhere on Blair's body at once. They stroked, teased, cajoled; until Blair felt himself rousing to Jim, his own cock hard and aching, his body throbbing with the need for fulfillment. 

"Turn on your other side, babe," Jim whispered into Blair's ear, licking the outer lobe before sucking it gently into his mouth. Blair shuddered as the wet tongue made contact with his heated flesh--Jim was going so slow that Blair felt as though he would incinerate in a moment. 

Blair complied, rolling over until he was facing away from Jim, with his ass snuggled against Jim's pelvis and the hot length of Jim's cock pressing against his cleft. He moaned softly when he felt Jim undulating his hips against him, pushing that hard cock against him. "Jim...please, man...you're killing me here. I need you, lover. Make love to me..." 

"Easy, babe... Patience." Jim fumbled behind him for the lubricant he'd placed under his pillow, and Blair gasped when he felt the cool gel being massaged into his anus. 

"Easy for you to say...you're not the one being tortured," Blair managed, moving his hips against the fingers that were gently rubbing against him, pressing into him. 

Jim brought one arm around, and a lubed hand began sliding along Blair's hard, aching cock. At the same time he placed the head of his cock against Blair's entrance, and began pushing slowly into his lover. Blair groaned at the controlled, careful entry. Jim hadn't been this slow, this gentle with him since the first time they'd made love. He began pushing his hips back toward Jim, trying to get him to go faster. The pace was maddening--he felt like they were making love in slow motion. 

Jim sheathed himself completely, then backed out, still moving infinitely slowly; he repeated the motions over and over. He could feel himself throbbing in time with Blair's pulse in the tight passage, and shivered at the intensity of it. Inclining his head, he licked at Blair's shoulder and neck, gently tonguing at that sensitive spot where the nerves and tendons meet, feeling the burning heat of Blair's sunburn on his tongue. Continuing his careful thrusting, he slid his hand slowly up and down Blair's erect cock. He felt his guide's orgasm begin before Blair was even aware of it...the sudden rush of blood pounding through Blair's cock, increasing the hardness; a rise in temperature; the contracting of testicles inside their sac; the tightening of the sphincter muscle. When Blair's body began to shudder, Jim gripped his cock firmly and held his own body completely still inside Blair as his partner went over the edge with a ragged cry. He felt the warm fluid as it ran down his hand, then his own orgasm began as Blair's body clenched tightly around him. He groaned into Blair's neck as he lost control, his muscles tightening in his belly as he thrust helplessly into Blair's body, releasing himself in long, hot spurts. 

They lay quietly in each other's arms, shuddering with the after- effects, for several long minutes. Finally, Jim withdrew from Blair's body and turned him back over, cuddling him close. "I love you, Blair." 

"Oh, God, that was... I love you, Jim. Oh, man, I love you. You've never done that before..." 

"No--I've never felt like I could last to do that before. That kind of control...usually we're too hot for each other. Even slow and easy for us usually ends up hot and heavy." 

"Yeah..." 

There was a long pause then, and Blair had almost drifted back to sleep when he heard Jim's voice, low and husky with desire, "Not that I mind the hot and heavy...I really enjoyed yesterday morning--you being kind of...rough." 

Blair opened his eyes. What had Jim just said? He tipped his head back to look at his lover. "I never thought you didn't like it," he said cautiously, just in case he was misinterpreting. 

"I know. But you really turned me on, babe. I don't think I've ever been so hot for you--when you took control." Jim closed his eyes for a minute, hoping Blair would understand what he was telling him; he didn't think he could actually come out and say it. 

"Mmm." Blair nodded noncommittally, and closed his eyes again, his brain spinning furiously. Jim wanted to be dominated? Well, he could probably handle being a biker stud again, if that's what his lover wanted. He had to admit, it pushed a button for him, too. Jim was generally dominating just by his presence--which wasn't to say Blair was submissive to him--however, to surrender himself that way was a big step for him, and the thought really turned Blair on. A totally unexpected image passed across Blair's mind. 

Blair opened his eyes again to see Jim watching him. "Think you're ready for handcuffs, big guy?" he asked softly. 

Jim's cock twitched. Blair hadn't said anything particularly erotic, nor had his tone been suggestive. Something about those words, though... 

"Yeah--I think so." 

Blair nodded once. "Let's take a shower, and get something to eat...let our bodies relax a bit. Then we'll see what we can do, okay?" 

"Sounds good. And Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks--for knowing what I was trying to say," he added at Blair's raised eyebrow.   
  


* * *

  


Jim paced the living room like a caged animal. He wasn't sure what to expect--Blair had gone upstairs a little while ago, to 'get ready for him', as he put it. Well, what could there be to get ready for? They were just going to have sex... No. He shook his head. It was going to be a lot more than 'just sex'...he hoped. 

"Hey, lover, whatcha waiting for?" Blair's voice called down to him. 

Jim swallowed convulsively, and headed for the stairs. He stopped at the landing, and looked around, almost apprehensively. He wasn't sure what he was looking for...but the absurdly normal appearance of the bedroom took him by surprise. 

"What were you expecting, man, whips and chains and black leather?" Blair's voice came from near the closet, and Jim turned toward it. After their shower Blair had dressed in his jeans and torn shirt; he was still wearing that now as he exited the closet, smiling at his lover. 

"Kind of," he admitted sheepishly. "I don't know...this seems weird, to be planning it like this." 

"We don't have to do anything, Jim. We don't have to have sex, make love, whatever. We can head back for Cascade now, if you want." Blair's voice was serious, although his eyes were dark with desire. Blair moved toward him, and Jim noted with a slight sense of shock that his guide was actually swaggering a little. "Do you want to leave, Jim?" 

"No...No. I don't want to do that. I want this--" he gestured to the room at large. "I want you. I want you every way I can have you...any way I can get you." Despite his words, he backed away slightly from Blair's prowling advance. He paused, and continued truthfully, "I'm a little nervous, is all. Usually *I'm* the one with cuffs, and the one wearing them is the bad guy." 

Undaunted, Blair continued to advance on him until the backs of Jim's knees hit the edge of the bed. Jim sat down quickly, noting with surprise that the mattress now felt firm beneath him. 

"I put the mattress cover over it. Found it in the back of the closet--it'll make things easier. And as for the other," Blair dropped his voice a couple of notches, "Pretend you've been bad, and I'm going to punish you." Jim shuddered as the throaty growl resonated through his body. 

Blair stood over him, radiating sexuality and sensuality. Jim felt his cock beginning to harden in response to Blair's nearness--and his attitude. Two hands reached out for him, caressing his face momentarily before firmly gripping the sides of his head and tipping it back almost roughly. A hard mouth covered his own, tongue immediately seeking and gaining entrance. Jim's breath caught in his throat as he acquiesced to Blair's unspoken demands, opening his mouth as wide as it would go, submitting before the onslaught. Blair sucked on Jim's tongue and lower lip, scraping the sensitive flesh with his teeth before moving back to plunder his mouth again. 

As Blair kissed him deeply, Jim wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to hold him close; Blair pulled away. "No, Jim--*I'm* the one calling the shots here, remember?" He stepped back and stood, watching Jim watch him. 

Jim was eyeing him thoughtfully, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. The feral gleam in Blair's eye gave him pause. This was just an act, wasn't it? He felt a tiny twinge of concern, followed by an overwhelming surge of desire as he remembered what Blair had been like on the porch the morning before. A needy sigh escaped his lips as he admitted to himself that it didn't even *matter* whether this was just an act or not. Blair smiled wickedly at him as he read Jim's decision written on his face--and as he noticed Jim's crotch begin to bulge. Stepping closer again, Blair moved his hand slowly down Jim's chest, pressing lightly, waiting until he was sure he had Jim's full attention. When Jim looked up at him with a question in his eyes, Blair moved his hand to his own erection, stroking the hard bulge through the worn denim. Without underwear of any kind his cock was outlined perfectly under the jeans, and he watched Jim's eyes follow his movements, tongue coming out to slowly lick suddenly dry lips. 

"Let's get you out of those clothes, shall we?" Blair nearly purred the words, suddenly closing the distance between them, pulling at Jim's shirt and pants. "Help me with mine, lover. That's it..." He controlled the shiver that skittered down his spine as he felt Jim's warm hands caressing the sensitive skin near his waist. Jim slowly undid the buttons of the fly, and shucked the pants down over Blair's hips. Blair pulled Jim's T-shirt off, and waited until he stepped out of his jeans to bend and pull Jim's off. He then shrugged out of his shirt, strutting a little for Jim, with a predator's smile. 

Without warning, Blair dove at Jim and tumbled him back onto the bed, covering the long body with his own as he began nipping and biting at the tender skin just behind Jim's ear, and at the nape of his neck. Jim moaned at the maddening sensations and arched under him, trying to stroke his body against Blair's. "Easy, lover...we've got time." Pinning Jim to the bed with his weight, Blair moved his mouth to Jim's, and began a deep kiss, tongue plunging in and out. As if by instinct, Jim's hips started moving against Blair in time to the kiss. Blair broke off abruptly, Jim's head automatically lifting after his as he moved away. "Don't want you coming yet, do we?" 

Jim sank back on the bed, panting, eyes closed, wishing that was exactly what would happen. He was so hard, he thought he might come just from Blair's closeness. 

Warm hands were suddenly pushing at his body, rolling him onto his stomach. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, and felt velvet lined steel fasten around his wrist. He opened his eyes to see Blair threading the cuffs through the headboard, fixing them to the other wrist. 

"You okay, lover?" Blair's eyes still shone with restless desire, but his concern for Jim was evident in his words and his tone. 

Jim tested his wrists against the velvet and steel, and thought for a moment before replying. "I think it's fine. I'll let you know." 

"All right. Any time you say stop, lover, we'll stop. Okay? Any time it gets to be too much, you let me know." 

"Okay." Jim turned his head to gaze into the smokey blue eyes. "Thanks. But I do want this." 

"Mmm." Blair moved away from him, then returned holding a small bottle of something. As soon as he uncapped it Jim could smell coconut. "The bottle says it's edible. I'll let you know." Blair grinned impishly at Jim, then poured a generous dollop into his hand. 

Jim tensed for a minute, not sure what to expect...and relaxed when he felt Blair's hands caressing him, smoothing the cool lotion into his shoulders and upper back. The hands moved lower, and were soon followed by soft lips nibbling at his shoulder blades and a hot tongue licking tiny circles on his back. He moaned slightly, and shifted a little, his arms stretched out above his head. His hands itched to return the caresses, and his cock ached to feel Blair against it. He pressed its throbbing length against the bed. 

Blair was touching him everywhere *but* his cock, it seemed. Using the lotion to smooth his way, he stroked, kissed, and massaged Jim's back, ass, and thighs. He reached under Jim and slid his hands down the hard chest and tight stomach, stopping just short of the throbbing erection. He dipped his fingers down into the cleft of Jim's ass, tickling him lightly, then pulled back out, never touching the hard cock beneath. Blair shifted from his position on the backs of Jim's legs, and Jim felt a pillow being rolled under his hips. He arched a little and turned to the side, allowing Blair better access, and gasped when he felt lips close over the head of his cock for a moment. Blair quickly let go when Jim tried to thrust into his mouth. 

"Ah, ah, ah...none of that now, lover. I'll touch you like that when I'm ready." 

Jim groaned and nodded his head, trying to grind his cock against the mattress. He discovered to his frustration that the pillow now prevented that. He heard Blair's intake of breath and knew he was watching him flex his ass as he tried to find some relief from the ache in his groin. He pushed his ass back toward Blair, and tried to speak coherently. "Please, Blair...god, I want you so bad..." 

"Not yet, Jim. Hold still." Blair pushed Jim's legs up a bit, so that he was leaning slightly on his knees, chest pressed into the bed, legs splayed wide apart, ass displayed prominently. Blair stroked the fine, smooth skin. "Oh, god, Jim. You have such a beautiful ass..." Jim blushed across the back of his shoulders, pressing his face against the mattress. Blair's blood pounded in his brain and his cock as he took in the tempting sight before him and quickly considered his options. Deciding, he moved to kneel beside Jim. "Ready?" 

Exposed and on his knees, Jim only moaned, wondering what Blair was going to do next. He drew a sharp breath as the first slap landed on his ass. Blair was spanking him! He growled low in his throat, jerking to the side, trying to pull away, but was restrained by the handcuffs. Blair raised his hand again and smacked it down on the muscular ass. He could see the faint outline of a hand print against the smooth skin. Despite that, he knew he wasn't hitting very hard, because his hand was barely stinging. 

Beneath him, Jim still struggled slightly, trying to move away from the first four or five blows. But as his ass grew warmer, he suddenly felt the fire from Blair's hand racing through his veins, setting his blood aflame. With a groan of abandon, he dug his knees into the bed, buried his face deeper in the mattress, and arched his back, pushing his ass up towards Blair. It stung like crazy, but he wanted to feel Blair's hand on him... 

Blair grinned to himself. This wasn't supposed to be a punishment, just something to get Jim's blood flowing...to get him in the mood. Obviously successful. A tiny part of Blair's mind couldn't believe how much Jim seemed to *like* this surrender...but the sight of his lover's squirming ass, offered up in sacrifice to his descending hand, pushed the thought out of his mind. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen--the image that had crossed his mind that morning, come to life. After a few more strokes, he dropped his hand to Jim's ass and caressed it lightly. Again, Jim groaned and pressed back into Blair's hand, now rubbing his stinging cheeks gingerly against the smooth, cool palm. Blair ran his fingers lightly over the warm skin for a few moments, and finally bent his head to kiss the reddened flesh. Following the path of his hands, he caressed the cheeks with his tongue, licking long slow strokes up and down the perfect curve of Jim's ass. In response, Jim sighed and shifted slightly again, spreading his legs further apart. 

As the stinging heat settled to a slow throb, Jim felt Blair's tongue and lips give way to teeth nibbling lightly at the sensitized skin just at the outside of his cleft. Jim stiffened as a warm, wet tongue dipped suddenly into that cleft, licking just above, then just below, the tight pucker of his asshole. "Oh...baby..." Jim breathed the words. As Blair's tongue came closer to the tiny bundle of nerves, Jim tensed, then shuddered and relaxed as the tongue passed by that sensitive spot. "Oh, Blair...oh, *please*," he begged, his voice breaking with the longing he felt. Blair gave him no chance to prepare for the wet tongue that suddenly returned to swirl over his anus; he sobbed as the sensations washed over him, the sensitive nerve endings screaming at the light touch. 

Now using his hands to gently pull Jim's cheeks apart, Blair continued to lick at his anus, caressing the puckered opening with broad sweeps of the flat of his tongue, then teasing with flicking touches from the tip. Jim shivered against the rough-soft texture of Blair's tongue, feeling every tiny lick echoing through his body. He stiffened as Blair eased the tip into his opening, darting forward, then backing out. Blair repeated that motion over and over again, pressing lightly at the muscle before pulling back slightly and licking the skin around the anus, paying particular attention to the sensitive perineum just below. Finally, he began to move lower. As Blair's tongue approached Jim's balls, Jim gasped at the feeling of a slick finger entering his body. 

"Oh, god...oh, Blair..." Jim's voice was almost incoherent with need as Blair's tongue drew lazy circles on his sac and the finger slowly fucked in and out. "Please," he whispered. 

Raising his head slightly, Blair looked up toward the back of Jim's head. Jim was writhing, pulling against the handcuffs. Blair could see the muscles flexing under the smooth skin of his back as Jim felt the finger stroking in and out. "Please, what?" Blair asked, his own voice husky with his desire. "What do you need, lover?" 

Jim shuddered at the sound of his lover's voice. "Blair...I need...oh, *god*! I need *you*..." His voice was half sob, half prayer. 

Still stroking his finger in and out of Jim's ass, Blair felt the tremor pass through Jim's body at the sound of his voice, and felt his hard cock twitch beneath him against the bed. How much longer could he draw out this teasing? "Jim..." his voice shook with his attempt at self-control, "You have to tell me what you want, lover. How do you want me?" 

Frustrated, Jim jerked against the handcuffs to push his ass further onto Blair's finger. He took a deep breath. "Blair, I...oh...I need you to...to fuck me! Please...fuck me hard. Please put your cock in my ass and fuck me until I can't talk, until I can't think! Please!" 

Blair closed his eyes as the pure need in Jim's voice washed over him. This was beyond a game. Jim wanted this, this surrender. Needed it. And Blair needed it, too. He couldn't wait any longer. Still moving his finger in Jim's ass, he pulled himself up behind the writhing body and gave his lover the answer he wanted to hear. "Yes, Jim. I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard, lover. Just what you wanted..." Reaching out for the lotion he had abandoned earlier, he squirted it on Jim's ass, and pulled his finger out to rub it into Jim's loosened anus. When the slippery lotion coated the opening, he plunged two fingers in deeply and heard Jim grunt in response. Again Jim jerked against his bonds, his muscles straining through his body. He was ready. 

Blair positioned himself behind Jim and leaned forward, over his back. Placing the head of his cock at the opening of Jim's ass-- finally!--he took a deep breath and sank forward in one long lunge. Jim groaned loudly as Blair planted himself deeply in the willing body below him. Holding still for several moments, Blair lost himself in the tight warmth surrounding him. Then, as he started thrusting in and out, he leaned toward Jim's ear and whispered softly to his lover. 

"Is this what you wanted, Jim? Did you want to feel my cock in your ass? Did you want me to plow your ass and make you mine?" He grunted as his thrusts grew faster, and harder, and he heard Jim moaning in response. Neither of them were going to last long this time. Jim's eyes were tightly shut, and the muscles in his arms flexed against the cuffs as his body shook with the force of Blair's pounding thrusts. "Yes...yes..." Jim moaned. Then Blair reached below his lover's body and grasped the evidence of his arousal, jerking almost roughly at Jim's hot, hard penis. And now Jim was moaning loud, and now he was shouting as he came on the pillow and on Blair's hand. As he did, his ass spasmed around Blair's pumping cock until Blair couldn't stop himself from coming right along with his lover, his partner, his friend. 

Blair lay along Jim's back, still connected with him, panting, feeling his own pulse racing in time with Jim's. Jim was making incoherent sobbing noises beneath him, his body still straining from the powerful orgasm, and his total surrender to Blair. 

Blair scrambled to release the handcuffs, and gathered the large body into his arms, stroking and soothing him. He kissed Jim gently, lips and tongue seeking to calm and soothe, not arouse. He murmured gentle nonsense noises, running his hands along the powerful body in soft caresses. He gently rubbed the light red marks at Jim's wrists, cradling Jim's head against his chest. Jim stopped shaking as his body finally relaxed totally into a post-orgasmic state. He opened his eyes then and looked up at Blair. 

His voice shook with emotion. "Wow. I can't believe..." 

"Are you okay, man?" Blair's voice sounded just a little anxious, although his eyes remained calm. 

"Fine. Oh, God..." Jim groaned out loud as he shifted. His entire body still throbbed at some micro-cellular level. "That was absolutely mind-bending." 

Blair smiled at him, love and relief shining through. "You liked it, huh?" 

"As if you couldn't tell." 

"Well, I *thought* so...but you got kind of weird at the end, man." 

"Sensory overload, babe. My brain was having trouble figuring out everything my body was feeling. It was..." Jim broke off, shaking his head. "I don't know how to explain it to you. It's like every part of my body could feel everything all at once...and my brain nearly shorted out trying to respond to everything." He paused again and looked at Blair. "I loved giving control up to you. That made it that much hotter. I *knew* you'd stop if I asked you to, but I knew you weren't planning on it. And I didn't know what you were going to do." 

Blair nodded. Of course his sentinel would be more sensitive to the sensations. He'd have to remember that for next time... "Want to do it again some time, big guy?" Blair trailed one finger down Jim's chest, and felt the bigger man shudder in response. 

"I'll get back to you on that one, when my brain has reconnected, okay?" Jim smiled. "But a spanking every once in a while probably wouldn't hurt me...just keep me in line better." His eyes twinkled with suppressed humor as he tipped Blair's head for a kiss. "Stud." 

They lay there for a bit longer, enjoying the respite; then Jim looked at the clock, and told Blair they needed to get going. Neither one of them had helmets or vests, and he didn't want them to be on the road on the motorcycle, in the dark. 

Both men groaned as they rolled off the bed, Blair at the throbbing along his sunburned back; Jim at the throbbing in and around his ass. They exchanged amused looks as they got dressed, pausing every so often to kiss the other, and share gentle caresses. Finally though they were dressed, and had stripped the soiled sheets from the bed, and put the handcuffs back where Blair had found them. 

They did a quick check around the downstairs of the cabin, putting things away and tidying up. Blair groaned slightly every time he bent over and his shirt rubbed against the sunburn, and Jim found himself wondering how the thrum of the motorcycle was going to feel against his still over-sensitized rear. He realized that Blair had asked him a question, and glanced up. "What?" 

"Man, you were a million miles away. I asked if you're ready." 

Jim suppressed a quick shudder. "I guess so." 

Blair smiled at his discomfort. "Whatcha thinkin', lover?" 

"That it's going to be a long ride home." 

"I'd say it's been a long ride all weekend." 

Jim laughed. "You're right--it has." He reached for Blair and drew him into an embrace. "But it's been a nice one. I had a good time. We'll have see if we can borrow Benjy's cabin again sometime." He whispered the last few words against Blair's lips before pressing their mouths together. 

They broke apart after a minute, and Blair smiled. "Why don't you sit on my jacket on the way home? It might help, and I sure don't want to wear it right now." 

"Good idea. Ready to go?" 

"After you, lover." 

They mounted the bike, and Blair started the motor. Jim winced slightly as the bike vibrated under him, but Blair was right--the jacket helped some. He laughed silently to himself. Only the two of them could start out for a relaxing weekend, and end up in a worse state than before. Well, not *exactly* true, but his ass hadn't throbbed quite like this before they got here. Or at least before they left for here... 

He heard the sound of gears shifting and felt the bike move under him. He leaned forward toward Blair's ear. 

"No stops on the way home, Chief!" 

He could still hear Blair's laughter echoing, ten miles down the road.   
  


* * *

Email the authors with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
